


There is Food Inside

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: Or is there...? In which Canada is a tactical genius.Intended as an archive. Original work foundhere.





	There is Food Inside

Title: **There is Food Inside**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Humor/General  
Published: 06-11-14, Updated: 06-11-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 583

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Note: Just a little drabble about the NA bros.

Canada knows America so well~! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. (I've given up making this sound creative... -.-')

* * *

The time was 1776.

* * *

"England, we did it! We captured Manhattan!"

"Hn."

"England?" Canada tilted his head as he viewed his guardian sitting hunched over a table. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to him. So that he'll stop this foolishness and come back."

"You know he's not even going to accept it. He never has, why do you bother?"

England grunted, pen scribbling across the paper.

_Actually..._

* * *

_The time is 1768_

* * *

_"Food!" a jubilant America yelled as England placed a plate in front of him._

_"Ew..." Canada quietly muttered, gazing at the unappetizing meal. He was still used to France's gourmet cooking._

_Meanwhile, America was scoffing down his meal._

_"Gobble gobble gobble!"_

_"America! Manners!"_

_"Sorry! MORE~!"  
_

_"No, that's all you get!"_

_America pouted._

_Canada sighed.  
_

_America kept pouting._

_England left the room._

_"Hey, hey, Canada! I'll give you anything if you give me your food!"_

_"Anything?"_

_"Yep!"_

_Canada thought for a bit, then smiled deviously._

_"Even your favorite stuffed bunny?"_

_America froze, trembling. "I... I... uh... I... Ye-... N-..."_

_"Well? Make up your mind."_

_"I... YES! I'M SORRY BUNNY!"_

_And with that, the southern colony shoved the stuffed animal into his northern brother's hands, then snatched the food and scoffed it down._

_And then he proceeded to sit in a corner and cry._

* * *

Back to 1776

* * *

"England, give me the letter, please."

"Huh?"

The European nation handed the paper over to the North American.

"I know just the way to get him to accept this..."

Cue evil Canada smirk.

* * *

A few days later, still 1776

* * *

"RESIST THE TEMPTATION, AMERICA!"

"But... Mr. Washington... it's... food..."

"You are stronger than this!"

"But... but... I... I'M SORRY!"

And with that, America snatched the package out of the messenger's hands and ran, crying, away from George Washington.

The leader sighed, picking up the label that had fallen from the box.

**There is food inside.**

"What am I going to do about this child...?"

* * *

Still 1776, a few feet away, behind some bushes

* * *

Canada smirked.

"That'll teach you not to underestimate the power of Canada!"

* * *

_.-^-._

* * *

Omake: The time is 1813

* * *

"YOU. WILL. PAY!" Canada fumed, standing in the midst of his smoldering capital city.

"Haha! What're you gonna do? Burn my capital too?" America smirked. "Go ahead!"

"Oh, no, I'll do much, _much_ worse. I'll eat your food!"

America paled.

* * *

Now it's 1814

* * *

"Seriously, America? Out of everything that is happening, _this_ is what you cry about?"

"ENGLAND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! CANADA ATE MY FOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"And so you turn to me for help? If you have not noticed, your capital is going down in flames!"

"BUT MY FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

England facepalmed. "What has the world come to..."

Canada stopped stuffing food into his face for a moment to grin.

* * *

Author's Note: So, um, yeah... That War of 1812 omake was a reference to the fact that the soldiers who set fire to the White House entered it and stole the food on the table first. So yeah...

The entire story is a reference to this one strip in the Christmas 2011 event, involving Canada and England and America and a box labeled "There is food inside."

I have no idea why I wrote this.

Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
